Bloom
thumb|Bloom blir arg. Prinssesan Bloom är en karaktär från Winx Club. Hon är seriens stora karaktär och är den informella ledaren för gruppen liksom prinsessan av Domino (Sparx i 4Kids versionen) och föreståndaren för Drakens Flamman. Hennes första framträdande var i det känns Magic. Personlighet Bloom är extremt nyfiken på sitt förflutna och om vem hennes biologiska föräldrar var. Hon är också nyfiken av magi och älskar att lära om det. Hon bryr sig om alla hennes vänner och familjer, adopterade och biologiska djupt. Hon är alltid villig att hjälpa och kämpa för en god sak och när hon möter en förvirrande personliga problem, hon har en tendens att återvända hem till Gardenia eller gå till Stella för rådgivning. Hon är altruistisk och är villig att offra hennes säkerhet för säkerheten i universum. Eftersom hon är väktare av Drakens Flamman, gör hon motvilligt många fiender. Bloom tenderar också att vara lite impulsiv ibland och detta leder till en del dåliga experiances också. I avsnittet hemligheter inom hemligheter (Il segreto di Brandon / Royal Heartbreak) Bloom antas att Diaspro var en av Trix och attackerade henne leder till både Brandon och Skys identitet avslöjas. Hon har också en tendens att springa iväg när det blir för svårt eller förvirrande för henne. Biografi Bloom är andra dotter föddes till kung Oritel och drottning Marion av Domino, samt föreståndaren för Drakens Flamman, som hennes äldre syster Daphne vidare till henne på hennes födelse. När hon var fortfarande ett barn, var hennes kungarike attackerades av Ancestral Häxor, Valtor och Mandragora, som slutade Domino genom att vrida det till en frusen planet. Daphne, oförmögen att kämpa mot häxor, skickade sin syster till jorden för att skydda henne samt Drakens Flamman, och till slut blev dödad av Ancestresses, varefter Oritel och Marion trodde att båda deras döttrar var döda. På jorden dök Bloom i en byggnad att hennes adoptivfar Mike, en brandman, var dousing. Mike räddade Bloom och slutligen antagna henne. Blooms adoptivmamma var Vanessa, en florist. Bloom växte upp att ha en händelselös barndom och hade ingen kännedom om hennes sanna ursprung. I sin ungdom fick hon en gåva, hennes nära kanin Kiko och mötte hennes nemesis, den snobbiga och arroganta Mitzi. Hon daterad också gitarristen Andy. I sena tonåren, stött Bloom Stella kämpar på en lokal park med Knut, ett troll. Precis som Stella var på väg att besegras, Bloom, överraskande, används en magisk attack och vände kampen i Stella fördel, och båda kunde besegra Knut. Stella, imponerat med Blooms krafter och förmågor, uppmuntrade henne att delta Alfea, den treåriga prestigefyllda skolan för älvor som Stella studerade på. Är du nyfiken på att utveckla sin vilande magiska krafter och förmågor och ivriga att ta reda på var de kom ifrån, Bloom instämmer, efter övertygande hennes föräldrar Mike och Vanessa. Säsong 1 Bloom var på en skola semester och njut lite tid i en lokal park i Gardenia där hon träffade Stella Vid Alfea, skolan för älvor, lyckas Bloom att komma in Alfea med medhjälpare till Stellas knep där hon möter Flora (med vilka hon delar en sovsal utrymme för de kommande 3 säsonger) tillsammans med Tecna och Musa. Stella suggestst de går utforska Magix och Bloom (Vem som kallas Varanda av Callisto för närvarande) föreslår de går för Pizza som hon anger är det nationella maträtt Callisto. Samtidigt som de får sin mat Bloom försöker att använda sin mobil, men det skulle inte fungera. Tecna tar det-skrattar åt det "forntida teknik" och sedan i form av ursäkt låter Bloom att låna hennes telefonkort för att ringa sin mamma. Strax efter, fortfarande vid Magix, spioner Bloom Knut som arbetar för en trio av häxor kallas Trix och hade attackerat henne och Stella i Gardenia. Trix attack Bloom sedan hon hade spionerat på dem och Stella, Flora, Musa och Tecna komma till hennes undsättning. Det är där de också lär sig att Bloom inte är Varanda av Callisto men Bloom i Gardenia. Efter ständiga attacker, fick Winx Club uppmärksamhet Faragonda, rektor för Alfea. Efter en attack mot Musa i Magix, lärde flickorna att orsaken till de ständiga striderna var att Trix skulle försöka få makt Drakens Flamman, och efter en kamp där Bloom utlöste en enorm energi, de var snart övertygad om att Bloom hade det. Obekanta med begreppet Drakens Flamman, sökte hon vägledning av hennes rektor och fick veta historien om Domino. Bloom själv skulle inte veta att hon hade denna makt eller att hon är den sista prinsessa av Domino tills Trix senare lyckats ta det, vilket leder till en rad resor för Bloom att återfå vad hon hade förlorat. Dessa resor inkluderar en resa till Domino där Daphne ger Bloom en krona visar hennes historia hösten Domino och sjön Roccaluce där Daphne ande bor. Vid sjön Roccaluce Daphne avslöjar Bloom att Trix inte tog Drakens Flamman från Bloom men att det fortfarande var i henne och att hon inte kunde använda sin makt för att hon var med tvivel på sig själv, det ger Bloom det mod och den styrka att gå tillbaka till Alfea och hjälpa hennes vänner. Säsong 2 En ny saga, går Layla, prinsessan av Andros, Winx Club efter stapplande på Alfea grunder och att bli upptäckta av Bloom och de andra Winx efter invigningen för Winx Club: s andra år, Laylas pixie Piff kom tillsammans med henne. Resten av Pixies är på Shadow Haunt, fångas av Lord Darkar. Layla, Bloom och Stella gå på en speciell mission med hjälp av Sky och Brandon att rädda resten av Pixies. Efter tomtar räddas, chef de tillbaka till Alfea, där alla Winx obligation med en pyssling. Bloom bundna med Lockette, det pixie av portaler. Dessutom kommer en ny lärare, professor Avalon, med och tar ett särskilt intresse för Bloom. Tecna och hennes bundna pixie Digit tror att professor Avalon är "Angel of Doom". I avsnittet The Angel of Doom. Nära slutet av säsong 2, framkom det att den falska professor Avalon tog order från Lord Darkar, och fångar Bloom och sätter henne i en mörk stava. Lord Darkar kombinerar kraften i Drakens Flamman med sitt eget att förena Codex och göra anspråk på Ultimate Power of Realix. Sky sparar Bloom genom att berätta för henne att han älskar henne. Säsong 3 Bloom möter Valtor, en ond trollkarl som hjälpte den forntida Häxorna i förstörelsen planeten Domino och fängslades i Omega dimensionen tills Trix befriade honom. Bloom är inbjuden till Eraklyon av Sky för firandet av de tusen åren av Konungariket Eraklyon, där han talar om för henne att han kommer att göra ett uttalande där han kommer officiellt avslöja att han kommer att gifta sig Bloom, men de får skiljas åt andra på grund av förberedelser inför den kommande festen. På festen Sky rör sig om att göra sin stora tillkännagivande, men innan detta Diaspro ber Sky att ha en skål med henne och listigt korrumperar Sky sinne genom att ge honom en drink med en kärleksdryck och Sky gör sitt anouncement om sin en kärlek - Prinssesan Diaspro. Bloom blir chockade och börjar gråta, och när Winx frågar Sky om förklaringar Diaspro berättar Sky att Winx är häxor och att de är Valtor tjänare, och Sky order hans gaurds att attackera dem och han försöker attackera Winx, men till Layla lyckas skapa en vägg med hennes Enchantix befogenheter och sparar Bloom. Senare Winx smyga in det kungliga palatset i Eraklyon och Stella vänder Sky tillbaka till det normala med hjälp av hennes Fairy Dust att bryta den mörka förtrollningen under vilka Sky var på grund av Valtor s kärleksdryck. Bloom och Sky förena efter att hon återvänder från Pyros, där hon skaffade henne Enchantix, och gå vidare för att spara Tecna. Hon lärde sig också att de gamla häxorna skapade honom från ett litet fragment av Drakens Flamman. Efter Tecna hade försvunnit in i Omega Portal, uppenbarligen aldrig ses eller höras av igen, och Bloom lidit ett nederlag i ett försök att förstöra Valtor och hämnas sin vän, bestämde hon att hon behövde bli starkare och tjäna henne Enchantix befogenheter. Ms Faragonda skickas Bloom i Pyros, där hon skulle träffa trollkvinnan Maya. Maya lärde Bloom hur man fokusera all sin energi på ett mål. Senare angrep Trix Pyros, och under denna attack, blev Bloom ett med kraften av Draken, få henne Enchantix och segrade till slut. Nära slutet av säsongen, invaderade Valtor Alfea att hävda sina starkaste magiska trollformler, och flickorna hade nyligen förvärvade vatten stjärnorna från Golden kungariket. När Bloom höll på att förgöra honom med hjälp av kraften i vatten stjärnorna, hindrade han henne från att göra detta genom att berätta för henne att Oritel och Marion blev instängda i sin egen kropp. Detta avslöjades senare som en bluff efter blomningen besökte krypta i den antika Witches. Med sanningen avslöjas, två episoder senare, vågade Bloom till en annan dimension, där hon mötte av mot Valtor och släckas kärnan i hans Drakens Flamman med henne Fairy Dust, tätning bort honom för alltid låst i kryptan av de tre forntida Häxorna. Filma 1: Hemligheternas Slott Med Valtor besegrade och den magiska dimensionen säkra för tillfället, Bloom och hennes vänner börjar sitt sökande efter Blooms föräldrar, kung Oritel och drottning Marion av Domino. Flickorna uppsökte Hagan, smeden som hade förfalskat svärd kung Oritel, men efter en liten skärmytsling, förklarade han att han inte kunde hjälpa Bloom på något sätt. Tillbaka på Jorden, var Bloom besök av en anda av sin syster Daphne, som gav Bloom henne masken så att hon kunde se Domino som den var innan Valtor och de tre gamla häxorna förstörde det. Reser till Obsidian dimensionen, hittade Bloom ut, efter att konfrontera en ond häxa som heter Mandragora att Oritel hustru var absorberas inuti svärd som Hagan hade gammalmodiga vara, bokstavligen, "passar för en kung" innan Domino uppfyllt sina uppenbara slutet. Men bara en kung kunde släppa svärdet och återställa hela riket till det normala. Att Blooma överraskning Sky-som hade uppenbarat sig som den nya kungen av Eraklyon, eftersom hans far hade abdikerade från tronen-kunde släppa svärd Oritel och rädda kungariket, vilket i sin tur också återställas Marion henne mänsklig form och kan Bloom man avsluta sin Enchantix. I slutet, Sky också (förmodat) föreslås Bloom, och hon accepterade nästan omedelbart. Men genom att förstöra den Obsidian dimensionen, befriat de omedvetet de tre forntida Häxorna. Säsong 4 Bloom går hennes vänner när de vågar till jorden för att skydda de sista älva på Jorden. De ligger i Gardenia med Blooms adoptivföräldrar, Mike och Vanessa. Vanessa hjälper dem sparka starta nya företag, Kärlek och Pet, som även fungerar som sitt hem. När de äntligen hittar Roxy, är det lättare för dem att relatera eftersom båda ursprungligen på jorden när nyheten bröts till dem att de var feer. Bloom, tillsammans med de andra flickorna, tjänar sitt Believix det ögonblick som Roxy säger att hon tror på magi och älvor. Filma 2: Den Magiska Äventyr Filmen visar Bloom njuter av sitt nya liv som prinsessa av Domino. Bloom och Sky vill gifta sig med varandra, men deras fäder är emot det. Som en present gav Marion och Oritel Bloom en häst som heter Peg. Kläder Bloom är en flicka med långt rött hår, blek hud och ögon cyan. Hennes dagliga outfit i den första säsongen består av en blå och gul mellangärdet skjorta, blå jeans och gula sandaler wedge. I andra och tredje säsongerna, bär hon en blå och vit randig skjorta med lite rosa hjärtan, en denim minikjol med over-the-knee blå strumpor och spetsar upp blå högklackade stövlar. Hon bär ibland en T-shirt med ett enda hjärta på den. I den fjärde säsongen, bär hon en rosa wrap skjorta med ett enda hjärta emblem på framsidan och en kort blå puffiga kjol med blå och rosa klackar. Fe Winx Hennes Winx outfit är en glittrig ljusblå topp dekorerad med ett guld juvel i centrum av bröstet, en matchande ljusblå minikjol och ljusblå stövlar vristen. Hon bär också ljusblå handskar runt hennes armar från armbågen till handleden och bär en liten gyllene tiara med rundade poäng på toppen av huvudet. Hennes vingar är cyan med kricka tips. Hennes Charmix är en hårig liten rosa hjärta stift med en hårig liten rosa väska vid midjan av samma form. Charmix Blooms Charmix är ett silver hjärta stift med ett guld smycke med en hårig liten rosa hjärta väska vid midjan. Dark Bloom Officiellt känd som Dark Bloom - när Bloom vände ont på grund av Herrens Darkar s djävulska inflytande på henne - hennes ögon ändrar färg till gult, med katt-öga elever, medan hennes läppstift och ögonskugga blir lila. Hennes fortfarande med koldioxid Winx outfit är något blå-svart istället för den vanliga cyan. Medan tiara blir spetsiga, både tiara och brosch bli mörk lila. Blooms midjan längd mörkt orange hår blir också tjockare och en mörkare nyans av rött under sina vingar bli dentate och cyan med grå tips. Även i denna form, stjäl hon Codex fragment från Alfea för Darkar. Hon gjorde bara en annan framträdande i säsong två finalen, när Darkar upptäckte att han behövde både befogenheter ljus (som är Drakens Flamma-själva källan till den stora draken makt) och mörker att göra anspråk på Ultimate Power of Realix. Tack vare sina vänner - och främst Sky förklarar sin kärlek för henne - Bloom läker sina vänner med sina rent hjärta, återgår till det normala, återgår den slutgiltiga rätten att Realix, och ansluter sig till hennes vänner i ett Charmix konvergens som bannlyser Herre Darkar tillbaka till Shadowhaunt. Enchantix Blooms Enchantix är ett mångsidigt, veckade klänning med olika nyanser och lager av blå, grön, lila och rosa. Hennes vingar, nu omfattande i storlek, är både ljus gul och rosa, med en mjuk alice blå beskriver och spräcklig med mörkblå dekorativa smycken. Hennes hår har också vuxit flera inches i längd och har förefallit att tjäna mycket mer tam, elegant utseende och stil. Hon har gul orange höjdpunkter som ligger på toppen av huvudet, luggen och i ändarna av hennes hår. Hon har också förkastades hennes cyan färgade stövlar och Dons strappy, barfota sandaler som är dekorerade med tre hjärtan, och bär två blå, hjärtformade barettes på vardera sidan av huvudet förutom örhängen i samma färg och form. Bloom gav henne Enchantix på ett annat sätt än resten av Winx Club, genom att fokusera all viljestyrka, kraft och energi hon var tvungen att på Pyros besegra Trix. Hon tjänade officiellt sin fulla Enchantix i Winx Club filmen, Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Eftersom detta var en mycket ovanlig och ovanligt sätt att tjäna hennes Enchantix, Ms Faragonda varnade Bloom att hennes Enchantix inte är helt utvecklad och kanske inte fungerar lika bra för henne som resten av Winx tjejerna. Hennes trollpulver flaskan är blå med en hjärtformad topp och handtag som omger den och till skillnad från de flesta av Winx tjejerna det är på en kedja än en choker. Innan hennes Enchantix var klar var Bloom inte kunde krympa med de andra Winx tjejerna. Men efter att hon räddade hennes föräldrar, kunde hon utnyttja denna makt. Bloom var den sista fe av Winx Club för att tjäna henne Enchantix. Believix Från toppen till botten, Blooms hår har nått knälånga och har ett par små flätor i ryggen som ansluter till en gyllene hjärta hårspänne medan rosa ögonskugga är på hennes ögonlock. Hon bär en mellangärdet bärande topp med puffiga axlar som är rosa på topp med persikofärgade ärmar och blå på undersidan. Hennes vingar är större än de Enchantix, och är klädda i blått med en ljusblå insida, rosa former hjärta och små mörkblå pärlor hjärta dekorera vingarna själva. Hennes handskar fingerlösa och ljusblå i färgen. Hennes kjol är poofy och tutu-liknande, färgade blå med en mörkblå hjärta på varje höft som håller ett par lila bågar på plats, en matchande lila band runt ovanför lager volanger som är blå på ovansidan och rosa på botten. Slutligen är sandaler borta och ersatt med ett par under-the-knee högklackade stövlar plattform, färgade rosa med en blå häl och tå på varje fot och väldigt ljusblå klackar och rosa strumpor. Blooms Lovix conists av en ljus, regelbundet och mjuk rosa luddiga version av hennes Believix outfit, med långa ärmar, fuzzy axelvaddar och fuzzy ränder på hennes kjol. Hennes tröja fäster nu hennes kjol också. Hennes stövlar har fått fuzzy rosa benvärmare. Han vingarna är mjuka rosa Bejeweled med mörkblå kanter. Stavar Bloom har brand-baserade makt som kan manifesteras i form av drakar, eldklot och explosioner på olika stödnivåer. De är vanligtvis offensiv med sällsynta förekomsten av en defensiv brandvägg. Hon har visat sig ha empatiska förmågor som att se människors sanna natur. Intensiteten och styrkan i hennes magi är proportionell mot hennes känslomässiga tillstånd. Hon anses vara en av de starkaste mest kraftfulla älva som finns som hennes befogenheter från den stora draken själv. Om henne * Favoritmat: Pizza med losts av ost… * Favorit Färg: Röd och Blå * Favorit Hobby: Böcker att läsa om Spells * Favorit Husdjur: Kiko * Perfekt Pojkvän: Sky * Bästa Vänner: Stella och Sky * Favorit Filmer: romantiska komedier * Älskar: Att spela med Kiko, lära mer om hennes rike * Hatar: Städning hennes sovrum * Favoritmusik: Pop * Favorit Skor: Bekväma skor men Snygg * Favorit Ämne: Potionology * Favorit Spell: Drakens Flamma * Slagord: "Earth Girls artikel!" * Mest Svurit Fiende: Icy, Valtor, Mandragora * Fairy Skylt: Drake Kuriosa * Bloom berättelse grundades på att en tjej som heter Antonella som Iginio Straffi, skaparen av Winx Club-serien, mötte som hade antagits och vars högsta önskan var att få veta vem hennes riktiga föräldrar var. Bloom personlighet var inspirerad av Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffi hustru, samt exekutiv producent för Winx Club-serien. * I den walesiska dub av Winx Club Blooms namn har ändrats till Blodwyn vilket innebär Fair Flower på walesiska. Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Prinssesa bg:Блум ca:Bloom cs:Bloom de:Bloom el:Μπλουμ en:Bloom eo:Bloom es:Bloom fi:Bloom fr:Bloom gl:Bloom hr:Bloom hu:Bloom it:Bloom nl:Bloom oc:Bloom pl:Bloom pt:Bloom pt-br:Bloom ro:Bloom ru:Блум sr:Блум tr:Bloom uk:Блум vi:Bloom